Amuto 21
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: Amuto story. Amu just turned 21 and is in a bad relationship. Ikuto shows up again. Tadase's evil. Don't read if you like tadase. There is some violence and other stuff therefore is rated M *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Hey I got bored and decided to write this. Sorry if it sucks and it has some anti tadamu. No offence to you who like them but I made Tadase really mean.

* * *

"Well that was a weird birthday." Amu said unlocking the door to her apartment. "Twenty-one and mom gets me a cat statue. What's worse is it's black. Thanks for reminding me I haven't seen him in forever." And with that out of her system she threw her stuff on the couch heading to her room. Dia fallowed silently as Ran, Miki and Su fallowed chattering about their friend Yoru. Hearing the chara's name put Amu in an even more sour mood. Without thinking Amu plopped onto her bed. Reaching to grab her covers her hand landed on an arm. A male arm. Screaming she jumped off the bed just as Ikuto sits up.

"Well happy birthday Princess." Standing from the bed Ikuto grabs Amu and pulls her close. "God I missed you. I love you Amu."

Amu looked up to see if the cat was just playing with her but she was met with a very sincere look. Amu couldn't speak. She smiled softly and gently said "I'm sorry but I-I'm with Tadase." As she said this Ikuto noticed that the chara's faces dropped. Something was going on, and the charas didn't like it. Reluctantly Ikuto let go of Amu motioning for Ran to go to the living room so he could talk with her on his way out.

"Well I guess I should get going then Amu. Later." And with that Ikuto left the room.

~living room~

"So what's going on that has you guys so down?" Ikuto asked Ran as she stood on his knee.

"He's violent." Ran says weakly. That's not like Ran at all. This has got to be bad.

~Amu's room~

Amu slowly undresses to examine the new bruises that joined the old on the body. After leaving her parent's house Amu had went to see Tadase

~flash back~

*knock knock* "Tadase are you home?"

"Come in Amu." Tadase says opening the door for her. Immediately she smells alcohol on his breath. She starts to turn away but he grabs her and yanks her into the house. Throwing her on the ground he kicks her a couple times yelling "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HERE FIRST? I WAITED FOR YOU!" Finally Tadase passed out and Amu was able to escape.

~end flash back~

Amu felt tear well up in her eyes as she thought of Ikuto telling her he loved her. 'I wish I could be with you. But I'm to scared to leave him.' She slips on her night gown and walks into her room. Sitting on the bed is a very angry looking Ikuto.

"Let me see." He says. Standing up he slips Amu's night gown of so she's standing in her underwear. He stares at the large and small bruises all over her body. "How can you stay with him?"

"I'm scared that if I call it off he'll kill me." Amu answers as Ikuto slips her gown on her once again. "Ikuto I want to leave so bad."

"Shhh. Go to bed. I'll sleep on the couch so we can talk about it tomorrow." Ikuto's hand rests on the door knob just as Amu puts a small shaky hand on shoulder.

"D-don't leave my side. I have nightmares and you're the only thing that calms me down." She said pulling Ikuto to her bed.

"Alright I'll stay with you tonight Amu. I won't leave your side." Laying down on her bed Amu held onto his arm with a death grip. After about thirty minutes she fell fast asleep. Slowly Ikuto got up and flipped through her address book. Ah there's his address. Sneaking to the living room he left a note for the charas not to wake Amu and he would be back in a hour or two.

Ikuto walked the short distance to his destination. Knocking on the door he heard a thud as if someone bumped into the door. Yanking the door open Tadase started to say "Amu you are so going to…. IKUTO-NIISAN!"

"Hello Kiddy King." Ikuto purred smirking.

* * *

Well I'm going to be writing more to this R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Kiddy King" Ikuto purred smirking.

"hahaha. You're still calling me that even though 1) I'm not a kid anymore and 2) Kiseki is gone now. I have A LOT of control." At the mention of control Tadase's face turned dark.

"Yeah that's why I came here. In fact I came to deliver a message from Amu. May I come in?"

"Of course you may. What does the bitch want to say?" Ikuto tensed in anger as Tadase called Amu a bitch. Surveying the room Ikuto saw the floor littered with pizza boxes and beer bottles/cans.

"Well let's see if I remember correctly. She said 'I want to leave him, but I'm scared he'll kill me.' So I came here to tell you to stay the hell away from Amu." At this Tadase laughed.

"What can you do. I doubt you have Yoru anymore."

"Well I do again. No clue why he came back. So are you going to leave her alone?"

"Yeah yeah guess I have to now."

"Good. Bye." As Ikuto shut the door he heard a car's engine start up. 'Shit he's going after Amu.' He Chara-changed with Yoru and started hoping from building to building. 'Let me get there in time." He prayed.

~Amu's house~

Amu awoke to someone banging around in her house. She rolled over to see Ikuto wasn't there. 'he must be getting a glass of milk. I'll go help him." She tought slipping into her robe. "Stinking cat waking me up in the middle of the night." She mumbled walking into the living/kitchen area. The person standing at her counter wasn't Ikuto. It was Tadase.

"you were right Amu. I'm going to kill you for wanting to leave." He stalked towards her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her charas would be no help seeing as they were all still asleep, Yoru was gone and so was Ikuto. Tadase had his hands around her neck and started to choke her.

"I…Can't….Breath….IKUTO!' she tought. Using what breath she had left she was able to breath out "Ikuto" before passing out.

Tadase turned his head from the unconscious Amu when the door was flung open to reveal a very angry and tired looking Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes flashed towards Amu as Yoru went to get her charas.

"Get off of her Tadase."

"Make me" Tadase said tightening his grip on Amu's throat. Ikuto pounded and knocke Tadase off of Amu. Rolling on the ground Ikuto noticed Rima had come in from next door.

"Rima call 911 and check Amu. Idiot here tried to strangle her." Ikuto yelled before taking a punch to the jaw. Pulling her cell out of her pocket she ran to Amu. She still had a slight pulse and was breathing lightly.

5 minutes later the paramedics along with the police were at Amu's house. Ikuto was bleeding a little bit but was fine were Tadase was covered in blood and couldn't move from his spot on the floor. A police officer asked Rima, as she helped the paramedics hook an IV up to Amu, who they had to arrest. She simply pointed to the blond laying on the floor. Tadase was dragged out of the apartment to head to the crimnal ward at the hospital. Rima and Ikuto refused to leave Amu's side as she was taken to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu woke up to see a white ceiling above her. This wasn't her house. 'Am I dead?' Turning her head she saw Ikuto sleeping by he side. His head was on the bed while he kneeled. To her other side Rima stared at the clock next to her. Rima's eyes wandered to check on Amu and found she was awake.

"Amu! Thank God you're finally awake.!" she said rushing to lock her best friend in a bear hug. "Ikuot hasn't left your side all night. Sometimes I swear he's in love with you."

"He is. He admitted it about four hours before Tadase did this to me." she said tears gathering at the memory.

"Oh? Well I called your parents. Ami and them are in the waiting room. I'll call the nurse then wake Ikuto. I'll go get your family for you." Rima said pushing a button.

A moment later a nurse with curly white hair entered her room. "How are you feeling hun?" The nurse asked Amu.

"Groggy" She answered then yawned. Who would think she'd be tired after sleeping so long.

"That's normal. We will be keeping you another hour or so then let you go. Do you have a ride home? All three of you came in the ambulance."

"Parents." Amu answered simply.

"Alright. I'll go tell the doctor that you're awake." And with that she left.

Looking down to Ikuto she saw him looking up at her with a relieved smile on his face. "Thank God. I thought I hadn't made it there in time." He said standing to put a kiss on her forehead.

"Amu-chan?"

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia. You could have stayed home."

""No we couldn't~desu. We were to worried," Suu said holding Amu's pinky finger.

"Amu your alright~nya!" Yoru said flying around her head.

"Amu dear?" Her mother said from the door "Are you alright?"

"yes mom. Come in you don't have to be shy."All three walked in but then Ami, he 12 year old sister, runs to her crying.

"Thank the heavens you're alright. How did you not die?" She asked sobbing.

"Ikuto, care to explain that?" Amu aske dturning to him.

"Well I went to say hi to Tadase and told him I was staying at Amu's since it was such short notice. Then he beat me to her house. He took a car, I walked *cough*ran*cough* When I got there I found Amu unconscious so I dived and knocked him off of her. Rima walked in from the noise and called 911." He took a deep breath "We got here, they checked Amu over. Rima and I stayed here by her side all night. We both passed out and then I wake up to see Amu awake."

"Thank you Ikuto for saving my baby girl from him. He used to be such a good person." Her dad said wrapping Ikuto in a bear hug.

"You're welcome *gasp* I wouldn't let *gasp* anyone hurt her. *gasp* I mean I love her." After saying that he slapped his forehead. 'I'm in for it now." he thought.

"WHAT!" All three screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 I forced myself to write this for all you wonderful readers and thank you yvonne harper for helping me relise people still read this :) well enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT!" The three screamed.

"What is it wrong that I love her?" Ikuto asked backing towards the wall.

"No I just kind of worry about guys and my daughter because of Tadase. You have to prove to us you wont hurt her." Her father said walking to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How can I do that sir? I know I love her already." Ikuto asked looking over at Amu.

"Well Tadase has some admirers who might bail him out if that is possible so I guess protect my daughter for the next few days and I'll believe you and never doubt you again." Her father said moving away from him and towards the door. "Amu, Rima left clothes for you in your bathroom. Oh here comes your nurse."

"Hello Amu. The doctor says you're free to go. Let's hope we don't see you here again for a while." The nurse said peaking into the room.

"Yeah, thank you. And tell my doctor thanks for taking good care of me." Amu said a big smile on her face. Getting up Amu slowly walked to the bathroom attached to her room and got dressed. When she walked out her dad and Ikuto were the only ones left in the room.

"Come on Amu your dad's giving us both a ride to your place. I'm sure you're still pretty tired right?" Ikuto said coming to help steady her, seeing as he was slightly swaying from side to side.

"I am but do you think we can go get a restraining order incase Tadase does get bail?" Amu asked her father.

"Yes of course. Let's go."

~~~ 3 hours later ~~~

"Finally my soft bed!" Amu said as she fell over onto her bed. "Ah I'm so tired! Well are you going to watch me sleep or actually go to sleep yourself?" Amu question Ikuto who was just standing in her doorway.

"I'm coming. It's already noon. You should only take a nap so you can sleep tonight." Ikuto said crawling into the other side of her bed.

"You mean like a cat nap? Or a dog nap?" Amu asked as Yoru floated into the room. His face turned up at the mention of a dog.

"How about a cat one? I'm pretty tired myself."

"Sounds good to me. And when we wake up we eat!" She said curling up close to Ikuto suddenly feeling really cold. Most likely Suu was playing with the air again.

"That sounds a little more like you. Okay go to sleep." A short silence fallowed his statement. "You're already asleep aren't you?" No response. Glaring at Suu who was playing with the air Ikuto pulled Amu closer to himself and fell asleep, to be awaked a short while later by a sound at the door.

* * *

Cliffy! R&R


End file.
